yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrence Miles
Apperance 905a900a345bf89319cdcf09cdd0d720.jpg the-most-stupendous-collection-of-batman-75th-anniversary-art-peter-guiterrez-beyond-nightfall.jpeg ___beyond____by_wyv1-d6ieeni.jpg 48612-batman-beyond-reincarnating-batman-with-a-batman-beyond-movie-png-237926.jpg alpha-coders-wallpaper-abyss-everything-batman-comics-batman-beyond.jpg tumblr_mvaqdgpILs1r9onq2o1_250.jpg Behavior/Personality Terry is your every day high schools student, he skips class when he wants, sneaks out at late nights to hang out with his firends and girl. But Terrence is still a hero at heart he hates to watch people get picked on and he puts his family and his girlfirend before anyone. He likes to have things his way and nothing more if he thinks something is right he would stop at nothing until its done. He's bravy is at it's high, he would step up and fight anyone for whats right and will never back down until he cant stand anymore. Terry is also very lazy and love he could stay home all day and sleep he would. -As Incognito- As incognito Terry Personality switches complety seeing he more angery and volient when it comes to his alter ego, his voice becomes for darker and his actions are more on to something Terry without the suit wouldnt do. He's strikes fear into thugs hearts to the poit where when Thugs saw him they would give up on point. Lawful good A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Heroes Inc - Vigilante " This group is for those who have a craving for violence and money, but ultimately serving a greater purpose in the fight for justice. Heroes For Hire is basically an organization of Bounty Hunters, that take on odd jobs for money. Anything from protections, to infiltrations and escort missions, body guards. Even misc. things like cleaning, assistant bartending, What really matters is the payment, as the Heroes For Hire are indeed "heroes" but are not unlimited on supplies (to a degree) so a price is needed to be paid. However that does not mean they won't go out of their way to help the innocent. At there core, The HFH are here to serve and protect, accomplishing things the law themselves cannot do. " What that means is that Heroes Inc vigilantes get PAID, yes you have an income base within the RP so it makes more since if you stick around with this one, however you'll be on file and if you did anything wrong you could be charged with jail time, this also goes with if you go rouge. So becareful, you may not like how things occur in the end of it all. 'Fighting Style' "Power Fist" style is a style created by Tetsu Ryoji, in an attempt to combine all of his marital arts knowledge into an effective, and strucured way of fighting. This style of power fist is about using what one knows to maximize they're fighting potential, while being as close to an opponent as possible. This in turn adds pressure, and defense, thourgh the use of a relentless offense. With this, Tetsu can counter grapples, locks, or any CQC, by implying his maximum hitting force through the usage of techniques dirved from Wing Chun and Jeet Kun Do. This style focuses on heavy blows, above average speed, trapping opponents with locks and throws, and footwork for closing or creating distance. Tetsu is best suited for this style due to his mastery of martial arts, also the style allows for flexibility in all areas, should one want to incorpeerate other martial arts, but to effectively use this style on has to foucus on the above mentioned. When Ryoji taught this to Terry he made his own style making it more) 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Weapon of Choice' This is the newest suit, made as an upgrade for Lucious creed's original suit but Terry had other plans as he stole the suit from the cave to save his girlfriend fom thugs. it's completely high tech and automated, similar to the White Night suit, but its more so meant for heavy artilery and battle, rather than survival and heroing exactly. Instead of a utility belt, it has everything you'd need but automated, it's living convience of all things really. It's the first in a long line of suits, and is "completely auto pilot". It's made of solid ragnite through and through, so the user is in a basic walking tank, has mach 1 jet propulsion, and is adaptible to space and underwater travel. it's durable, and has force tech energy that can be shot from the wrist, along with static cammo that can blend the user in with it's surroundings. Also has a interior skin that montiros vital signs and prodces medcial repair for instance if Terry would break his arm the suit hardens around that arm holding the bone in place and adminsters a shot of painkillers. batman_beyond_by_alecyl-d511bvo.jpg live-action-batman-beyond-movie-in-the-works-header-1.jpg *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Aquatic Respiration *Atmospheric Adaptation *Bullet Projection *Computer Interfacing *Digital Vision *Electronic Communication *Flight *Head-up Displays *Jet Propulsion *Missile Generation *Scanner Vision *Thermal Resistance *Vacuum Adaptation *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Strength *Sound Attacks *Sound Conversion *Sound Immunity Transportation Ace: Given to him by Red dawn Terry ship is a simple sleek pod with sharp angles and rounded sides. Its interior is a red illuminated single person cockpit, with computer circuitry and displays visible all around. Gadgets. A jet thruster, apparently capable of speeds of up to Mach 4 Dual entrances on both the top, and the bottom, where it opens in a circle, allowing Terry to fly in. A projected screen that connects to the super computer, allowing Red dawn and Terry to see each other while they talk An on board computer with a keyboard, which allows Terry to track an enemy on screen or communicate via text A radar Super magnets that can secure to the top of a vehicle and "tow" it Grappling hook claw able to be electrified Grappling hooks similar to the ones on the suit Cloaking device Missiles an on board video recorder Video link to the computer Ability to be remotely called to Terry's location (It is interesting to note that while the has this ability to call ace to him Relationship In a 13 year realtionship 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:NGRPC Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes For Hire Category:Heroes Inc